Forgotten
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: She woke up and saw them, but she did not know them. They claimed to know her, but she didn't even know herself. Duo is determined to get Yukina to remember, or else their love is lost forever, but is Yukina willing to let him get close to her?


Forgotten  
  
Don't own Gundam! ^_^  
  
  
  
Her eyes opened only to quickly shut once more to block the blinding light. She cautiously opened her eyes and allowed them adjust to the glaring sunlight. She looked around at her surroundings with half hooded eyes. She then noticed a body laying next to her. The person's arm was wrapped casually around her waist. Her cheeks grew hot as she screamed and fell out of the bed.  
  
The person that lay next to her awoke and fell out of the bed. A teenaged boy untangled himself from the covers as the girl backed away from him. "Hey! What's going on?" came the boy's muffled voice. His head popped up from the covers and the girl's eyes widened.  
  
The boy had a long braid of chestnut colored hair. He wore nothing but black boxers. It was then she noticed that she wore nothing but briefs and an oversized T-shirt. "Get away from me!" she yelled. The boy stared at her in confusion but turned his eyes away from her when a loud rap at the door was made.  
  
"Duo! What's going on in there?" a voice yelled.  
  
"I dunno! Yukina just started screaming!" the boy named Duo shouted to whoever it was just outside the room.  
  
"Well see what's wrong then!" Duo turned to look at Yukina.  
  
"What's wrong? Why'd ya scream for?"  
  
"Where am I? Who are?" The girl who supposedly is Yukina. Duo blinked and got up. He opened the door to see all of his friends waiting.  
  
"So what's up?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh, Yukina is asking who I am and where she is. I think you can guess what's wrong."  
  
"Oh dear..." Quatre said worriedly. "We should take her to the the doctor." Duo nodded and walked over to where the huddled form of Yukina was.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna take you to the hospital okay? I promise I won't hurt you." Duo held out a hand to her.  
  
"Who are you people?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We're your friends," Quatre said. He was putting the bed covers back on the bed. Duo's hand was nearing Yukina and before she could think, her legs instinctively lashed out. Duo fell as Yukina ran out of the room. After her were Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. Since Yukina didn't seem to know where she was, the three boys had an advantage. They quickly gained on her and pounced.  
  
She was soon pinned to the ground and held down by very strong arms. Yukina struggled but to no avail. She was dragged into a car where solemn faces glanced at her, not looking directly at her eyes. She noticed that Duo had a sad and pained look on his face that sent a pang of guilt through her heart.  
  
The group arrived at their destinations quickly. "This doesn't look like a hospital," she commented.  
  
"It's the Preventer's office," a boy with chocolate brown hair said. The five boys led Yukina inside the building and into the elevator. She was then escorted to a door after they left the elevator. The Chinese boy rapped the door impatiently and a brown haired woman stepped out.  
  
"Yes?" She looked around and noticed Yukina. "Hey Yukina! What's wrong?" Yukina stared at the woman in confusion.  
  
"She seems to have lost her memory," the chocolate brown haired boy said.  
  
"Oh dear... Bring her in." They all stepped into the woman's office. Yukina sat down on the chair provided for her.  
  
"Now you boys will have to step out because I don't think she's very comfortable with you all here." The boys stepped out and the woman turned to Yukina.  
  
"Now, I'm just going to ask a few questions okay? Do you remember who I am?" Yukina shook her head. "Do you know who you are?" Again Yukina shook her head. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I don't remember anything so leave me alone!" Yukina cried. She was very confused and didn't know who to trust.  
  
"Your name is Yukina Ashitaka, the sixth Gundam pilot. Your Gundam is Lone Death Wolf. You're fifteen and is currently living with the five other Gundam pilots. Those other five are the ones who have brought you here." Yukina stared into nothingness as her mind took in the information. Then she grabbed her head as if in pain and screamed. She turned and jumped through the window.  
  
The boys ran in when they heard the scream and the sound of breaking glass. They ran to the window. "Yukina!!!" Duo yelled. All they could see was broken glass and a trail of blood. "I'm going after her!" Duo ran out of the building and the search was on. 


End file.
